In electrically driven vehicles a rechargeable battery system referred to as a traction battery is used as energy source. Traction batteries of this type are rechargeable, in particular in the case of plug-in hybrid vehicles and in the case of electric vehicles at charging stations designed for this purpose, wherein a connection cable of the charging station is connected to a charging socket of the vehicle. Document DE 10 2010 007 975 A1 discloses the problem that, in the event of quick charging, high power losses occur, which lead to a high thermal loading of the traction battery or of the battery cells of the traction battery. For this reason it is necessary to control the temperature of the traction battery during the charging process in order to reduce the thermal loading of the traction battery during the charging process. Since a cooling device for the temperature control of the traction battery during the charging process requires complex technology, which additionally increases the overall weight of the vehicle, document DE 10 2010 007 975 A1 discloses a charging station for recharging a traction battery arranged in a vehicle, wherein the charging station have a cooling device with at least one coolant line connectable to a motor vehicle for feeding a coolant to the traction battery. The traction battery should has a cooling module with at least one cooling channel, wherein, during the charging process, the coolant fed by means of the coolant line of the charging station is to be conducted through the cooling channel of the traction battery.
In addition, a method and a device for the temperature control of a battery of an electric vehicle during a charging process at a charging station is known from document DE 44 08 961 C1, wherein, following connection of a battery-side temperature control fluid line to a charging station-side temperature control fluid source via a charging station-side connection line during the charging process, a temperature control fluid is conducted through the battery-side temperature control fluid line, and, the temperature control fluid is discharged from the battery-side fluid line prior to the decoupling of the charging station-side connection line from the battery-side temperature control fluid line.
Furthermore, a charging station for a vehicle battery, comprising a cooling device and feed lines for connection to a cooler for the vehicle battery, is known from document U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,847 A.
In addition, document FR 2 934 087 A3 discloses a cooling station with an energy source for charging a battery of a vehicle with corresponding connections for charging and cooling a vehicle battery.
These previously known solutions share the common feature that the battery to be recharged must have a cooling device with at least one cooling channel, through which a coolant can flow.
Proceeding from this prior art, the object of the present disclosure is to provide a method for the temperature control of a traction battery arranged in a vehicle during a charging process at a charging station, which method is simplified compared with the known methods and in particular makes it possible to further simplify the design of the traction battery and therefore to further reduce the vehicle weight.